Memories of Quidditch
by aBoyWillDo
Summary: Warrick's question about Nick's cleaning supplies leads Nick and Greg to reminisce. Slash. Suggestive but not explicit.


Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine. I just like playing with them.

"Um, Nick?" Warrick called from Nick's kitchen pantry as he picked up a bag of popcorn.

"What?" Nick yelled from the living room where he and Greg sat waiting for Warrick's return so they could resume _A Few Good Men_.

"There are a lot of crumbs on your floor."

"I see you're putting your crime-scene investigating skills to good use. Why do you care about my floor?"

"It just seems odd for someone to have two brooms, and yet, an unswept floor."

"I'm like a boyscout. I'm prepared. I just happen to also be lazy and generally uninterested in the state of my kitchen floor."

"Oh, gross."

"What now, Warrick?" Greg replied impatiently. "Something else on the floor you want to complain about?"

"No. It's the brooms."

"What?" Nick and Greg coughed out.

"The brooms. They're covered in... I'm afraid to ask."

"So Nick swept a mess off the floor and it got stuck on the broom. Like that's never happened to you?"

"It's not on the bristles, Greg. It's on the handles."

Nick and Greg exchanged looks that plainly said, "I'm glad Warrick's still in the kitchen." 

X 

_"What should we do tonight?" Nick asked, running his fingers along Greg's jaw. ___

_"Do you remember that last time we watched _Harry Potter_ and you said that it'd be fun to play Quidditch?"___

_"So what you're saying is that you want to magic some brooms and fly around the house?"___

_"I was thinking of running around the house with regular brooms."___

_"Greg, I was hoping for something a little sexier."___

_"Alright, strip Quidditch."___

_"Strip Quidditch? How exactly do you plan to play that?"___

_"We can run around on regular brooms with that rubber band ball. We'll set up a trashcan on each side of the living room. For every goal, the other person has to remove a piece of clothing."___

_"Are you listening to yourself talk?"___

_"Damn right I'm listening to myself. Personally, I am interested in any and all activities that get you naked. Strip Quidditch sounds like an interesting way to accomplish that goal. Are you in?"___

_"I may regret agreeing to this. But, yes, I'll play."___

_The two men, one definitely more excited than the other, pushed the living room furniture to the wall and set out two empty trash cans. Greg retrieved the rubber band ball from the junk drawer in the kitchen; Nick grabbed the brooms from the pantry closet. __  
_  
_"Did you have any particular rules in mind?" Nick asked cautiously.___

_"Not really. I thought we'd just wing it."___

_"In that case, I'm going first," Nick announced throwing a leg over his broom. He grabbed the ball from a startled Greg's hand and tossed it easily into the nearest trashcan which happened to be about two feet away.___

_"That's not fair," Greg protested. "I didn't know we'd started."___

_"No rules, Greg. No rules. Clothing off." ___

_Greg pulled his t-shirt over his head. Ignoring Nick's rule that dirty clothes should never be thrown on the floor, he dropped it. He retrieved the ball from the trashcan. He made leaping bounds across the room on his broom. Nick rode his broom like a horse as he chased after Greg. He made a lunge for the ball but missed. He watched it sail into Greg's goal. He threw his shirt onto the couch. The game progressed more or less evenly until all that was left was Greg's boxers. _

_"I'd rather take them off than bother with another round," Greg commented. ___

_The two men were hot and sweaty from the unexpected exertion it took to run around the room astride broomsticks. The rubber band ball was abandoned on the floor. Without thinking about abandoning the broomsticks as well, Nick and Greg strode closer. In his attempt to kiss his man, Greg's broomstick jabbed into Nick's shoulder eliciting a pained "damn it." ___

_The broomsticks were dropped to the ground along with Greg's underwear. In their hurry to kiss, bite, lick, grope the pair sunk to their knees on top of their misused cleaning equipment. _

X

"Seriously, Nick, this is gross," Warrick called, still in the kitchen. His voice pulled Nick and Greg back to reality.

"So don't sweep his floor," Greg replied. "I want to see the rest of the movie."


End file.
